<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyday, Once A Day... by Aphelyon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595289">Everyday, Once A Day...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphelyon/pseuds/Aphelyon'>Aphelyon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Hugh Culber, Comfort, Conversations, Ficlet, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Inspired by Music, M/M, Paul Stamets Is Bad At Feelings, Post S2, Tenderness, Twin Peaks References, mental health, quiet moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphelyon/pseuds/Aphelyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Half way through a weird and frustrating day, Paul finds himself wandering into Medbay to speak to Hugh for some comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>USS Spaceboos ficlets and snippets</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyday, Once A Day...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a small scene inspired by a quote that was within <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/2YacFgN79ou7TjlT4VNK6A?si=vINKskmfRKCoZawsEXvJQQ"> this song; 'Damn Fine Coffee' by Mtbrd </a>  which was pointed out to me by @Pencilguin that the sound bytes used in that song was from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjkVgc6gIqk"> this really lovely scene from Twin Peaks.</a></p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Not-Beta'd, just cleaned up a little from the USS Spaceboo's Discord.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Half way through a weird and frustrating day, Paul finds himself in Medbay.</p>
<p> It’s not for anything in particular, it’s just that he's just a little low in spirits and nothing seems to be working today. So, he left Engineering in the midst of their work, confused looks following him, probably. Then his feet automatically took him towards Medbay before he was even cognizant of what was happening.</p>
<p> Dr. Pollard greets him as he comes in. She is bright, and her smile is kind but she directs him to wait on a spare bio-bed, and steps aside for Paul to be treated by Hugh. He’s currently busy with a patient but Paul is more than willing to wait. </p>
<p> They all know that Hugh really shouldn't be his Doctor, technically, but after everything it feels like the only and most honest thing to do. They’re both more comfortable with this arrangement, and Paul admits to himself that it’s a greater comfort to him out of the two of them. Their arrangement fits both their needs and wants perfectly, and feels right to do it this way. Besides, there's a comfort that comes from Hugh treating even his most minor of cuts and bruises that cannot be substituted with anyone else.</p>
<p> Hugh finishes up with his patient, who leaves Medbay while rubbing a place on their hand where Paul recognises the fascination as if they were inspecting new skin, likely from a dermal regeneration that Hugh performed on them. </p>
<p> The glance is only momentary, his eyes falling to where his heart lays. Paul watches Hugh with a smile as Hugh wets his lips and furrows his brows, like he always does when he's concentrating on getting details just right. Paul is patient, he’s in no rush, assuming that Hugh is writing up a report to submit to the system. The moment he’s done, and looks up, he catches sight of Paul sitting, waiting just for him. He smiles brightly, his posture changing instantly into something relaxed and comfortable, walking over to him.</p>
<p> "Hey," Hugh says in that warm gentle comforting way he does as he comes up to the bed, placing his hand on Paul's that rests on his leg, "No cuts or broken noses today?" he asks too cheerily.</p>
<p> Paul scoffs a little laugh, "No, Doctor, I just missed you."</p>
<p> Hugh squeezes Paul’s hand, but looks him up and down regardless, assessing. He can't help doctoring. "Is there something I can do for you?"</p>
<p> Paul’s smile falters, Hugh must have been expecting it in the way his smile changes just that little bit, allowing himself to finally find the words for how he’s been feeling. "I don't think I've been feeling so great lately,"</p>
<p> Hugh simply nods, listening.</p>
<p> "You've noticed?"</p>
<p> "I have, Paul," Hugh rests his hip up on the bed, half sitting on it with Paul. </p>
<p> Perhaps Paul shouldn’t be surprised that Hugh has noticed. Now that he’s sitting in the comforting presence of him, reflecting on how he's been over the past couple weeks, it would have been obvious to Hugh that he's been slipping further and further into this rut. He feels momentary fleeting shame that he should have noticed before now, too. In times before, Paul would get short and cantankerous about things, but nowadays he just sinks a little into himself and with this new change in approach about things, Paul hasn't quite attuned himself to keep track of his moods like this. This lull has surely been creeping up on him.</p>
<p> Hugh is tenderly stroking his thumb over the back of his hand, patiently waiting for Paul to break free of his thoughts. </p>
<p> "I want you to do something for me,” Paul looks back up, into Hugh’s impossibly kind eyes, when Hugh begins to speak, quietly towards him “Everyday, once a day, I want you to give yourself a present. Don't plan it, don't wait on it, give yourself permission to just let it happen. It could be a walk in your forest, a nap on our couch, a really good cup of coffee, or -"</p>
<p> "Kissing you?"</p>
<p> If it is possible, Hugh's smile softens further, letting the PADD drop on Paul’s lap, reallocating that hand to cup Paul’s jaw, stroking his cheek. "Shall I prescribe that?"</p>
<p> For the first time this week, Paul smiles - he really smiles - deep from within his soul, but it is as soft and gentle as this man who is holding him right now.</p>
<p> Hugh looks around the room, quickly, taking note that everyone is busy in their own business. With no one paying attention to them, he relents the rules and his professionalism for just one sweet moment; leaning in he kisses his patient tenderly.</p>
<p> "Do you want to talk about it now, or when we get home?" He asks, when he pulls back, his hand brushing through Paul’s locks.</p>
<p> "When we get home tonight is fine, this is the breakthrough I really needed today" Paul is still smiling when he shakes his head,  "Thank you, Dear Doctor."</p>
<p> Hugh slips off the bed, but still keeps holding onto Paul’s hand, he squeezes again, before lifting it to his lips to kiss it. "I'll pick you up from work later."</p>
<p> With a short, but meaningful exchange of 'I love you's' Paul leaves Medbay to return back to his post at Engineering, feeling like his spirits lifted from the little bit of sunshine that always lingers on Hugh's lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>//</p>
<p> </p>
<p>End</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! As always I really love your thoughts and feedback, it's tremendously appreciated.</p>
<p>You can also come find me over at <a href="https://aphelyons.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or more actively on <a href="https://twitter.com/Aphelyons">twitter</a> - where I post drawings of Culmets stuff I do there too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>